Realizing The Truth-A Sokeefe Story
by FandomQueen713
Summary: Warning: Lodestar spoilers! Sophie, Fitz and Keefe have brought Amy, Sophie's human sister to Everglen. Sophie realizes her feelings. This is a Sokeefe one shot, I hope you enjoy!


**Hey! It's FandomQueen713! Sorry to any of my readers who wanted me to add on to my other stories first, but I had the sudden urge to make a KOTLC one-shot. I am Sokeefe entirely, so I'm sorry to any Sofitz, Dexphie, or Tamphie shippers, but this story will be a Sokeefe f** **luff. This will take place after Lodestar's ending, so this will have spoilers on Lodestar.**

 **Disclaimer: Shannon Messenger is insanely talented and an exceptional author. I am not either of these things, so I don't own any characters as Shannon Messenger does.**

 ** _Sophie's POV_**

Sophie felt a flurry of emotions-guilt, shock, fear, sorrow, and strangely-excitement. She felt guilt for Mr. Forkle's death, shock that Sophie's human little sister remembered her, fear that the Neverseen would kill her, sorrow for everyone who had died for Sophie, and excitement at-well she didn't know. Either that Fitz might have wanted to kiss her, or that Keefe had stopped him-Sophie wasn't sure. But according to Keefe, those were her emotions right then, he commented while Sophie, Fitz, Amy, and Keefe stood in front of Everglen. The shining gates were as bright and gleaming as ever. Alden came outside and gasped.

"Sophie, is this...your human sister?" Sophie gave a slight nod, still coming to terms with the fact that Amy remembered her. Fitz explained the situation to him. Alden gave Amy a hug and Sophie suddenly felt a tear roll down her face.

Sophie Foster was _crying._ She had faced the Neverseen, been betrayed by so many and yet this made Sophie cry.

Sophie felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. She turned towards Fitz to thank him for being supportive, but the person attached to the arm was Keefe.

Aldrn released Amy and told them he would take her into his office room to talk, and that there was _no reason to worry._ Sophie felt Keefe's arm squeeze her, and she looked up into his ice blue eyes.

Of everyone, Keefe had to have faced the worst things, yet he was supporting her. His parents hated him and the one who seemed better actually raised him to be evil, Keefe's idol, Alvar, betrayed everyone, Keefe felt like he fit in nowhere, yet he was supporting her.

How had she never realized how much Keefe had done to protect Sophie and how he had ignored his problems for her. Keefe-who covered up his inner pain with laughter, who always felt like he didn't belong anywhere, but that didn't stop him, Sophie had ignored this boy for years, only interested in Fitz, but now...

Fitz coughed and Keefe released Sophie. She looked up at Fitz, and looked at her Cognate's familiar eyes. He gave a forced smile, and Sophie asked permission to enter his mind.

 _Fitz, you okay?_

 _You're the one asking that, Sophie?_

Sophie smiled sadly. _Maybe you should be with your family and comfort them about Alvar._

 _I...I guess so._ He thought, his teal eyes avoiding her brown eyes' gaze.

 _Hey ,don't worry. We'll all be fine._

She exited his mind then gestured towards his house, and Fitz went, saying a goodbye to Keefe.

And now Sophie and Keefe were alone." _Darn it, I really didn't plan this properly."_ She thought.

"Foster, you okay?" Keefe asked, brushing off another tear from her face.

"...Yeah. Fine."

"Foster, I'm an Empath, I know you're lying." Keefe gave a small smile and turned so he was right in front of her."I may not be one of you cool Telepaths who can talk with your minds, but I know that you're feeling confusion, happiness, sadness, shock, and...guilt. Sophie, you cannot let your mind break. _Nothing_ is your fault."

"Keefe, elves and gnomes are dead because the Neverseen want to kill me. How could anyone possibly not feel guilty for that?!"

"Foster, the Black Swan put themselves in danger to stop the Neverseen. Don't let your big ego think everyone did it for you." Keefe joked, using a finger to nudge Sophie's face away from the ground and towards his face. She gave a light smile and Keefe softly laughed, moving even closer."There's that Foster smile I love."

Sophie felt herself blush-maybe from his words, or their closeness, or a combination of them both. "Thanks Keefe, I needed that."

He moved even closer, and when he spoke, Sophie could feel his breath on her face. "Anytime, Sophie."

Sophie felt her heart flutter but continued speaking, tilting her head a little to see his ice blue eyes. "You called me, Sophie. Are you okay, Keefe?" She teased, but faltered as she felt his long eyelashes brush her forehead.

He whispered,"Yes, of course I'm fine. I'm with you Sophie. Always."

Sophie's breath quickened as he lowered his soft lips to hers. They brushed ever so slightly, and then Keefe pressed a little more forcefully. Sophie let out a gasp, then let her fingers tangle in his blonde hair.

She had never understood those cliche romantic books and movies, and why the characters looked almost drunk with love, but now she understood.

Keefe's arm wrapped around Sophie's waist, and he tasted like mallowmelt, despite everything.

Keefe was Sophie's. As they kissed, Sophie wondered why she spent so much time chasing after Fitz. He may have been handsome, but he wasn't always there for her. Unlike Keefe. Sophie's mind wandered to all those moments when Keefe flirted with her and how he had slowly made her heart flutter. Keefe had lost so much, yet he was her strength, her rock.

Suddenly, she broke away as she heard Alden's voice cry out." Sophie, if you don't want Grady or Edaline to hear about this, I suggest you move away from Mr. Sencen."

Keefe and Sophie released each other, and Sophie felt herself gasp and blush furiously. Keefe' hair was no longer carefully styled, but she had a feeling he wouldn't mind. Alden came outsude, his lips pursed, and Amy walked next to him.

"Sophie, I've talked to Grady and Edaline, and they're happy to take your sister in, and I will leap you two home." Alden said, while sending a cool glare at Keefe.

Sophie hugged Amy, and turned to Keefe. He seemed to be no longer broken or sad, no longer having to cover up pain. His eyes were bright, and he grinned.

"I'll see you later, Foster." He then leaped away, and Alden gave a joking groan, muttering about teenager.

Amy tugged on Sophie's sleeve and whispered,"He's cute."

Any received a shocked laugh from Sophie, and then a playful whack on the head.

 **And that was how Sokeefe began. Just kidding!...or am I? XD**

 **I hope you liked that one-shot, it was a lot of fun to write. As you can probably tell, I am full on Sokeefe, so...yeah. Follow, favorite, review whatever! I'd really like your opinion on this story, and also if you would like me to continue it. So I'd love it if you reviewed! Feel free to have criticism, I love hearing your suggestions, BUT it should be _constructive_ criticism: not just to me, but every author whose works you read.**

 **~FandomQueen713**


End file.
